That Stupid, Charming Pilot
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: You're a mechanic, whose best friend happens to be the droid of your crush


You were currently working on an R2 unit, seeing as it blew some wires. You were replacing them when you asked, "How did this happen, bud?" It made various beeps, responding to you. You grinned, then gave a light chuckle. You looked back up at it. "Oh yes. That must have been very scary." It continued to make dramatic beeps, throwing in some sound effects. You smiled at the droid's ability to be just as, if not more, dramatic than humans. You put its cover back on, signaling your completion. You patted the top of it. "Just try to be more careful next time, okay?" It whirred happily, then zoomed off. You smiled as you watched it leave, then pulled a rag out of your back pocket, to wipe your greasy hands on. You heard more beeping sounds, so you turned. You saw a little BB droid rolling at you at top speed. You chuckled as you put the rag back in your pocket. You spread your arms wide, kneeling down. "Hey, buddy!" You shouted. The droid ran…..…rolled, into your embrace. "Hey! You alright?" The droid whirred, telling you it just wanted to see you. You chuckled. "I'm flattered." The droid pulled back, looking up at you. You then heard a voice.  
~We are the spark~ "BB-8!" You looked at the voice's owner, then stood at attention. "Commander Dameron." You greeted. He nodded at you, and chuckled. "At ease." You relaxed and nodded at him in thanks. "I figured I'd find him here." He said. You looked down at the droid in question, who head his head bowed, as if ashamed. You smirked. "Hey," you started, "I can't help it if I'm his favorite." You smiled as you put a hand on your chest. Poe chuckled. "You may be right."  
"I know I am." You retorted. Poe grinned and looked at BB-8. "Commander Dameron!" You both turned to the sound. "You're wanted for a mission briefing!" You let your smile fall for a second, but immediately put it back up as Poe turned to you. "Well, duty calls." He said, before lightly jogging off. You waved, then turned back to BB-8. You let a long breathe out of your mouth, before beginning to work on a droid that just came in. You shook your head. "That stupid, charming pilot." You mumbled. BB-8 looked up at you. You pointed your wrench at him. "Ya know I'm probably not his type anyway." You shook your head. "Man, I'm crazy. Falling in love with a superior officer? Hello!?" You hit yourself on the forehead. "I suppose it could be worse. I could be in love with someone from the first order."  
~That will light~ You were in the docking bay, approaching Poe, seeing as he was the only one being sent. As people were rushing around, getting everything ready, you were wishing Poe luck on his mission. "Make it back safe. Don't get caught. Don't get in trouble. Don't be reckless." You started, counting the instructions on your fingers. Poe rolled his eyes. "I know. I've done this before."  
"Doesn't make it any easier." You mumbled, eyes cast downward and wrapping your arms around yourself for comfort. "Hey." Poe whispered, putting his hands on your shoulders. "Don't be like that. I'll make it back." He smiled. You looked up at him through your eyelashes. "Promise?" He smiled.  
"Promise."  
~The fire~ It had been a week or so until you got news that Poe was back. As soon as you got word, you raced out of your workspace so fast, you were amazed you didn't hit anyone. You ran up to Poe, but stopped short, upon seeing his injuries. "Poe, what happened? And what did I say!?" Poe smiled sheepishly, and scratched the top of his head. "I'll tell you all about it later, but I have to report to the General." You nodded, and watched him walk away. "Then get to sickbay!" You shouted. Poe turned around while walking backwards, and mock-saluted you. "Yes ma'am!" He turned back around, and continued on his way. You smiled at his silliness, and went back to your work before you realized that BB-8 wasn't with him.  
~That will burn~ The next day Poe was being sent back out with a squadron, because we have information on where the First Order currently is. You thought it was a dumb idea since he was still injured, but you recognized the need for good pilots. After all, he is the best pilot in the Resistance. You wished him and his squadron luck, then went to go work on droids to keep your mind off of the thought that you may never see Poe again.  
~The First Order~ Within a few days, he was back. You had seen him by his X-Wing, and was starting to make your way over to him, until you saw BB-8 roll past you at top speed. BB-8 was back! You saw Poe kneel down to talk to his droid. His eyes landed on a man you have never seen before, which caused your eyebrows to furrow in confusion. The men embraced each other, causing your eyebrows to furrow deeper. Who the heck is this guy? You thought. And why is he here? You got over your confusion, and let them have a moment. After you decided a suitable amount of time had passed, you made your way towards them, until you bumped into your favorite BB droid. You chuckled as you bent down. "I missed you too." You smiled. Poe and the man he was speaking to turned towards your voice. "Who's that?" The man asked. Poe smiled, seeing you with BB-8, before turning back to the man. "That's Y/n. Why don't I introduce you?" The man shook his head, and Poe laughed. "C'mon! She's not scary." Poe practically drug the man over to you, as you were talking with the droid. You stood up, upon noticing their arrival. "Hello." You greeted with a smile. The man gave a shy smile, and a small wave. Poe chuckled at his shyness. "Y/n, this is Finn. Finn, this is Y/n." You reached out your hand. "Hello, Finn." He took your hand in his, and shook it. "Hello."  
"There see, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Poe asked. Finn shook his head, and you smiled. "It's okay. I'm nervous when I meet new people too."  
"You didn't seem nervous just now." Finn replied. "You were with Poe, so I trusted you." You retorted with a shrug. Poe bit his lip to keep back a grin, before patting Finn on the back. "Well, I gotta go report in. You guys get to know each other." He suggested before jogging off towards the General.  
You turned back to Finn. "So, Finn, where are you from?"  
"Well, I, uh." Finn started. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. You understood. Telling someone you just met your backstory can be quite intimidating.  
"I'm a Stormtr-was a Stormtrooper." Your eyes widened slightly, surprised, but impressed that he had the courage to say that to a complete stranger. "That's…." you paused, searching for the right word, "interesting." You finished. He looked at you like you just grew another head. You looked at him, suddenly insecure. "What?" You questioned. Finn pointed at you. "I just told you I used to work for the people we're fighting, and you said 'that's interesting'. That's it? No panic? No fear? Just, interesting?" You shrugged. "I suppose so. What did you expect me to do? Run away, screaming at the top of my lungs?" Finn looked down in thought. He looked back up at you. "True." You smiled at him. You pat him on the shoulder. "You're very brave. Leaving like that. How'd you escape?" You inquired. Finn told you the story of how he rescued Poe, crashed on Jakku, how he met a girl named Rey, how he and Rey took the Millennium Falcon and escaped, how they met Han Solo and Chewbacca, how they talked to a creature named Maz, and ended up here. You had your eyes wide throughout the entire story, occasionally throwing in your two cents. "Wow." You said when he finished. "That's a lot in a span of less than two weeks."  
"Yeah, I know right?" Finn nodded. Just then, someone came over and began talking to Finn. Finn nodded at the man before he left. Finn then turned to you. "Well, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you." You beamed up at him. "You too." You gave him a quick hug before he ran off to join the others. You jogged off to find Poe, to tell him farewell. You trotted up to him. "Poe." He turned around, looked down, then smiled upon seeing you. "Hey, come to see me off?" You nodded and he chuckled. "You don't have to every time you know?" You nodded again. "I want to." You smiled then bit your lower lip in thought. There was then an announcement telling the pilots to get in their ships for takeoff. Poe looked at you. "I'll see you later." He said, before climbing up the ladder to the cockpit of his X-Wing. He didn't get very far though, considering the fact that you grabbed his arm before he could reach the second step. You turned him around so he was facing you, and you did something you never thought you'd do. You kissed him. His eyes opened wide in shock, before responding to the kiss. You pulled away, taken aback by the action you had just taken. Your eyes were wide, just as Poe's were. You looked up at him, and swallowed heavily. "I, uh." You started. "I'll see you later." You mirrored Poe's statement from earlier. Poe looked around, then nodded. He gave you another quick kiss, before climbing up the ladder. You stood there, frozen in shock, until BB-8 knocked into your leg, pulling you out of your daze. You looked down at him, then gave him a hug before he too, was sent away. You shook your head trying to figure out what the heck just happened.  
~Down~ When they returned, they brought a woman, Rey, as you figured out. They had destroyed the 'Star Killer Base', but you had lost something too. Kylo Ren, killed his father, Han Solo. You saw Rey embrace Leia, and your heart wrenched for her. The next thing you saw, was Finn on a stretcher being rolled away. "Finn!" You shouted. You raced after the medic crew, and Poe, who were moving towards the sick bay. You walked alongside Poe, helping to push. "What happened?" You asked. Poe looked at you.  
"I'm not sure." He said. "His back is pretty wounded." You looked down at Finn in worry. You let go, stopped, and looked around for Chewie. When your eyes landed on him, you ran up to him and gave him a hug. Chewie growled. You looked up at him. "I know. I'm sorry." He growled again, and you scowled. "I know that, too. Something has to be done about him. I had a feeling something bad happened." Chewie growled again. "I saw Leia, she looked sad; like something bad happened. I could only assume." Chewie growled again, and let go. You approached Rey, seeing Leia leave. "Hey." You said when you reached her. She turned to you. "Hello? Do I know you?"  
"No," you shook your head, and jerked your thumb backwards, "I'm a droid mechanic." She nodded in response. "Ah."  
"Chewie told me what happened. He also told me that you might know what happened to Finn." Rey frowned. "Kylo Ren and Finn got in a fight. He sliced up Finn's back with his lightsaber." You covered your mouth with your hand, eyes wide, then moved your hand up to your forehead. "Oh, no." You said. Rey nodded. You turned your head away. "Look, Rey, it was nice meeting you, but I gotta go see what's up about this map business." Rey nodded again, and you were on your way.  
When you walked into the control room, you saw BB-8 in the corner of your eye. You walked up to him, and looked at what he was looking at. You looked back down at the droid. "BB," you started, "I don't know when R2's gonna wake up." C3-PO then walked over, and told you that R2 has been in 'low power mode' since Luke left. You nodded, then looked back down and the blue and white droid, coming to the conclusion that he was moping. All of the sudden, R2 made a noise, and his lights came on. "R2!" You exclaimed. BB-8 made a chipper beep. R2 then made more beeps, causing 3-PO to hit him. "Don't call me that!" He said. You chuckled. R2 then rolled out into the main room, and showed part of the map to Luke. You were staring at it, when BB-8 knocked into your legs, rolling past you to get to Poe. Poe leaned down, and BB made a series of noises. Poe nodded at him. "Alright, bud. Here ya go." He said as he put the other piece of the map into BB-8's compartment. BB-8 then rolled over to the map, then inserted his piece, revealing a full map. You stood there, mouth open in awe. "Wow." You breathed. There it was. The entire map to Luke Skywalker. Right in front of you.  
You all went out to see Rey and Chewie off. They were the ones sent to go find Luke Skywalker. You weren't sure why. You didn't see anything that special about Rey, but you minded your manners, and kept that information to yourself. You walked up to Rey, and reached out your hand to shake. She ignored it, and hugged you, which surprised you. You hugged her back, and wished her luck. You then made your way over to Chewie, who hugged you as well. You grinned up at him and wished him luck also. You all waved at the duo, as they took off in the Falcon. As soon as they were out of sight, you made a face of disgust, opened your mouth, and began pulling fur out. Poe, who was next to you, bursted into laughter, causing you to hit him. "Shut up, Dameron." You mumbled. He stopped laughing, but a grin remained on his face. You rolled your eyes, and strolled away. You made your way over to BB-8 again, seeing as he was your best friend. You sat down on the ground, legs on either side of the droid. "Hey, buddy." You greeted. BB-8 whirred, causing you to smile. "So, what happened over there?" BB-8 then began telling you this dramatic reenactment, including sound effects. As you nodded along to the story, Poe watched from afar, arms crossed comfortably over his chest, admiring the scene in front of him. Leia walked up next to him, causing him to look down at her. "General."  
"Commander." Leia greeting back, before looking up at him, to you and BB-8, and back at Poe. She raised an amused eyebrow, causing a light dusting of pink to come onto Poe's face. "What?" He questioned. Leia smirked. "I think you know." She replied. She then patted his shoulder, and went on her way. Poe let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and looked back at you and his BB unit. He shook his head with a smile on his face, turned and walked away. 


End file.
